


Competition

by muhinyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Submissive Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa confronts Terushima and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

If there was one thing that Oikawa hated, it was competition.  
Yes, it was true that competition made him stronger, pushed him to his limits, and elevated his game. But there was always the chance that he would lose or that his efforts wouldn’t be enough. Just the thought of not being able to win was what infuriated him most. He much prefered to simply roll over opponents to an easy victory.   
Volleyball was one thing, but his admirers were another.  
So, suffice to say, when Oikawa met Terushima Yuuji at the Inter High Prelims, he was not impressed. The man was athletically built, like him, was a team captain, like him, and was incredibly handsome, like him. He disliked Terushima from the very start, but his hatred grew when he spotted the captain flirting with a group of girls that Oikawa usually hung out with. He stared at unwaveringly at him, anger building in his chest. From the girl’s visible laughs and smiles, he could tell they were smitten with him. Oikawa took a deep breath and started towards him, only to be pulled back by Iwaizumi.  
“Focus, Shittykawa. You can’t go picking a fight with every guy who flirts with your little groupie.” He growled, glaring down at the brunette.  
“Ahh, Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa whined, rubbing the spot where he’d been grabbed.  
He listened to the advice, however, and reluctantly walked away. He couldn’t resist shooting Terushima a few more glares as he did, though.

Their match started soon after, and as Oikawa had expected, they won easily. His tosses had been perfect, their recieves had been solid, and they’d blocked several of the other teams spikes to boot. It was a well rounded match for everyone, and it left Oikawa feeling much better about everything after that morning's disappointment. He took a shower in the locker room afterwards, changed into a pair of clean clothes, and retreated to the stands so he could watch the other matches. Most of the other team members had gone back to the hotel they were staying at, but Iwaizumi stayed to keep him company.  
Johzenji’s match was next up, and Oikawa resumed glaring daggers at the pierced captain while they took their practice tosses.  
“You know that glaring at him won’t do anything, right?” Iwaizumi chided, giving his friend an unimpressed look of disapproval.   
“Well whatever, I’ll just pretend it does.” Oikawa pouted.  
There was a moment of silence as the teams lined up before the crowds cheering resumed. Oikawa briefly glanced up and scanned the stands, stopping when he spotted the group of girls from earlier. They were sitting on the Johzenji side and cheering, and one was even wearing an oversized yellow shirt with the words “Simplicity and Fortitude” written on the front. Oikawa grunted with displeasure.  
“Get over yourself, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted, swatting him on the head.  
“Iwa-chan! Don’t abuse me!” Oikawa cried in reply, his hands moving instantly to his head. He bit his tongue and watched the rest of the match in silence, mentally plotting his revenge.

Johzenji ended up winning, but the match took all three sets to be decided. The players were sweaty and exhausted, trudging to the back line and weakly bowing to one another before sulking off the locker room. Oikawa could see the joy on the Johzenji players’ faces, especially Terushima. The captain was smiling and laughing even as he panted, and the last sight that the brunette saw of him before he disappeared into the locker room was his giant smirk. The face of pure elation after such a close victory, a match that could have gone either way, somehow irked Oikawa even further. How could anyone be so careless and free spirited about volleyball when they had been one or two mistakes away from losing.  
He decided to take matters into his own hands and stormed off towards the stairwell. Iwaizumi jumped up, but Oikawa was already halfway there. From there, he descended down into the lobby of the building and headed for the locker room. He stopped just outside and waited in a nearby doorway, concealing him from the others. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or say, it wasn’t like Terushima had intentionally wronged him, but he didn’t want to turn back now. At the very least, he could make a big deal over the girls Terushima had “stolen” from him.   
After only a few minutes, the door burst open and out walked the players. Oikawa watched from his position and waited until Terushima appeared.  
“Oi. Terushima, right?” Oikawa growled when he saw him walk past.  
The spiky haired teen turned where the voice had come from and spotted Oikawa. He looked a little confused at first, but then he smiled upon realizing who it was. He grinned and flashed the silver stud in his tongue at him.  
“Ah, The Grand King, what can I do for you?” He asked, leaning against the wall.  
Oikawa did his best to look intimidating, but now that he was up close, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. Terushima was much more built than he was, and the piercings in his ears and tongue made him look tougher. There was no way that someone like him would be scarred of an angel faced guy like Oikawa, but the words were already out of his mouth.  
“Why are you hanging around my fangirls? Who told you that was okay?” He asked, his voice as low and serious as he could muster. Terushima’s response threw him farther off guard, however.  
“Oh my bad, I didn’t realize you were so territorial. No need to get so angry about it though, right Tooru?”  
Oikawa took a step backwards and his back touched the door behind him. Between that and the two walls that were on either side, there was nowhere for him to go. Terushima took advantage of this and stepped closer. Oikawa was beginning to regret his decision.  
“Besides Oikawa, you don’t really care about girls. You have your little errand boy Iwaizumi, right?” Terushima was staring right at him now. Oikawa could see the piercing in his tongue swirling around as he spoke. It was incredibly distracting.  
“Don’t refer to Iwaizumi as an errand boy, asshole.” Oikawa retorted, trying to move  
away. He was beginning to get uncomfortable now; the combination of Terushima’s stare and threatening posture made his hands shake slightly.  
“Not so fast there, King,” Terushima said as he blocked the brunette from leaving, “Remember, you came after me. So just explain why you think I should listen to what you say, hm?”  
Oikawa took a shaky breath. _‘I should’ve listened to Iwaizumi.’_ He thought.  
“I just think it’s rude to go after someone else’s fanclub, that’s all.” He muttered.  
“But how am I to know that they’re yours? They weren’t wearing shirts that said ‘We love Oikawa Tooru’ or anything. It’s not my fault I’m so charming.” He grinned again, and there it was, _that damn piercing._  
“You know Tooru, if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you just wanted an excuse to talk to me. I think this whole fangirl thing is just a facade.” Terushima continued, but Oikawa couldn’t concentrate any longer. His brown eyes focused only the movement of the other’s mouth, his thoughts drifting to what it would be like to kiss him, feel that piercing brush against him…  
“Oh, interested in this, hm?” Terushima asked, displaying the stud for Oikawa to see clearly. There was nothing special about it, but Oikawa felt his mind go foggy at the sight. He blinked a few times and tried to protest, but the words didn’t form.  
“You know, how about you stop eye-fucking me and just take what you really want?” Terushima growled softly as he closed the distance between them, pressing his chapped lips to Oikawa’s soft ones. It was open mouthed and forceful, but not overly rough. Oikawa felt calloused hands grip his shoulder and chin, tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss. The Grand King’s mind went blank as he felt the piercing rub against the roof of his mouth. Terushima was neither too harsh or gentle, but he was undoubtedly in command. Oikawa could feel himself melting in the other captain’s arms, a feeling he could get used to.  
The setter pulled away, panting lightly, a small blush on his usually composed face. Terushima smirked down at him and moved to the side. Oikawa quickly moved away, back into the open hallway. Terushima turned and their eyes met one last time before Oikawa turned and ran back towards the stairwell.  
When he made it back to the bleachers, he found Iwaizumi was right where he had left him. He sat down without word and the other raised an eyebrow at him.  
“So did you teach him a lesson, then?”  
Oikawa giggled lightly to himself, trying to think of the right words. Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts, however.  
“You made out with him, didn’t you, Trashykawa?”  
The Grand King looked at his friend and smiled, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
“Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try writing more romantic/explicit stuff in the future. This is just to ease myself into that.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


End file.
